Whiskey Lullaby
by Drown The Ants
Summary: A year after the war, Hermonie and Harry mistaken a feeling for love. Ron see's them kissing, and it began's a horrible chapter of Ron's and Hermonie's life. One-Shot


_First story. I hope you guys like it :D_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Harry Potter, only the plot_

_This is a song fic... sort of. Based on a song "Whiskey Lullaby" _

* * *

><p>She knew Ron loved her. Even to the point, that he will marry her. She knew that he would propose soon.<p>

However, she couldn't return the love she once was able too. At first, she thought it was just an after affect of Voldmorts reign. But it stayed that way for weeks, and she had to face the almost unbearable truth. She had only faced it though, when she had some alone time with the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen one, or the Savior.

"I got to tell him soon." Hermonie murmured as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "He won't take it well, which makes me hesitant." She nearly cried. She didn't want to wish this on Ron.

"Has to be done though. I don't want to do this to my best friend." He replied, troubled. He kissed the top of her head. She blinked away tears. She looked at him.

"How should I break it to him?" She asked. Usually, the role's would be switched. Harry would ask her what to do, or how.

"Gently, but not too gently." He responded, after a few moments of heavy thinking. "He wouldn't be wanted to be treated like a baby, but not like you don't care what the effect wil be." She nodded in return. He bent down to kiss her softly and quickly, but it turned out to be a passionate kiss. The passion that lusted in their viens though, turned into horror as they heard Ron's shocked voice.

"Ron!" Hermonie shouted, as Ron walked out. "Please let me explain!" She wept. Ron turned around bitterly.

"How long!" He asked, hurt and betrayal clear as glass glistened in his blue eyes.

"A few days. It... wasn't on purpose." She tried.

"Few days." He snorted. "Please, I don't believe you."

"Ron," Harry said coming up behind her. "It is the truth, please can we-" Ron interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear it." He apparated out, leaving a weeping Hermonie and a horrified Harry behind.

_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully*_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully*_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully***_**_**_

_"Ron!" She shouted helplessley as he was pushed out of the muggle bar, not hearing her through his drunken mind. _

She moaned and twisted in her bed as memories flashed through her mind.

_"Please Ron!" She shouted through the Alley as he dissapeared around the corner, staggering drunk like. _

_"Leave me alone!" He shouted at her, barely holding a bottle of Firewhiskey. She cried as he walked away. Why couldn't she move... to rush to tell him..._

"Hermonie! Wake up..." Somebody shouted.

_"P-please listen... to me!" She gasped, as she grabbed his arm. "I was going to tell you-" "Leave me alone," He says as he jerks his arm away and dissaparted. _

"Monie!" Somebody shouted. "It is just a nightmare! It is not real!" Then she gasped, and sat up angrily.

"It was real! It's memories!" She shouted angrily as she gripped the sheets showing white knuckles.

"I didn't stop him!" She continued tears leaking like a faucet leak. "Now he is miserable! It is all my fault!" She wept as much of her angiushed away as she could.

"Hermonie... it is my fault too." Harry whispered as he gathered her in a hug. Little did she know, Harry could barely fall asleep at night because of the truth he carried. He should have been more careful...

"I-I am s-sorry." She apologized as she clung to him despretely. "S-so sorry.." She croaked.

"It is alright. I deserve it."

_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully*_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully*_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully***_**_**_

**A year later**

"Hermonie..." Harry walked up to her crying.

"What is wrong?" Hermonie asked, immeditatly worried. She had finally gotten rid of most of the guilt, but that was about to change.

"Ron," Hermonie winced. "is... is dead." Harry gasped the last part, crying even harder. Hermonie sat still, bone shocked. She couldn't move...

"How?" She gasped, hugging herself.

"Sucide..." That was how far he went though. Hermonie didn't need to hear how.

"How?" She asked again, growing angry.

"Herm-"

"How!"

He hesitated. "He used a spell to prevent him from taking in air, and laid face down on his bed. He was clutching a note... a note to you." He handed her a piece of paper. She clutched it to her chest, shaking with tears.

_Dear Hermonie,_

_I don't know why I am writing this to you. After what you have done... I should just be able to kill myself without saying a word to you._

_You hurt me a lot, but the one thing that have kept me going through my heavily infested alcohol year was you. That you kept trying to talk to me, saying you want to explain. The truth is, I was scared what you will say. I guess this is leading to my death. _

_I am going to say this one last time... I love you Hermonie Jean Granger._

_Sincerally, Ronald. _

She choked and drawn her knees to her chest. She cried heavily, pushing away Harry as he tried to comfort her. "No... No..." She moaned as she punished herself for Ron's death.

It was her fault. She didn't try hard enough.

_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully*_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully*_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully*_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully**_**_**_**_

She watched as Ron's coffin was put into the ground, surrounded by the people who loved him. On top of his coffin, a pheonix was engraved. It was a tradition, to engrave the Pheonix onto the coffin of a war hero of Voldmorts Reign.

She wiped her tears away. She saw Molly crying heavily, and Bill giving her the cold shoulder. She didn't even say 'I am sorry' to him because it wouldn't fix anything or help.

She walked up to his coffin, and kneeled. "Oh, how I am sorry Ron." She whispered, before taking a shovel to put the dirt back in. "I caused this... at least let me do this." She gasped towards Charlie and Author who tried to take it back. They nodded their heads and backed away.

Her tears mixed in with the dirt as she worked to cover his coffin. One by one, the on lookers walked away feeling heavy pity for the young girl and grief for what a mistake has caused.

When Hermonie was done, she collapsed by the Willow that covered Ron's grave with it's branches.

_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully*_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully*_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully*_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully***_**_**_**_

**Two years later**

"Damn it Hermonie!" Harry shouted, holding up a whiskey bottle. "Don't let guilt run your life! Ron wouldn't want you to live like this! Ron wouldn't have wanted you to do this!" He gestured towards the Whiskey bottle in his hand. Harry had went through a short drinking period after Ron's death, but he quickly got over it by starting to date Ginny after it was clear that Hermonie was incapable of loving anyone again.

"It was my fault!" She shouted angrily. "My fault! I should live my life like this..." She tried to get the whiskey bottle, but Harry vanished it.

"AH!" She screamed her frustration and pushed him out of her house. "Get out! Get out!" Harry couldn't help but get out of the house, and Dissparated wishing more than ever Ron was alive.

Hermonie cried then walked to her bedroom, clumisly. She took a cold shower, and started getting dressed for a night in a bar. She needed to drink her memories away of him. She placed dark red lipstick on, and placed her hair in a messed up bun. She didn't worry about her looks much anymore. No man made her want to get dressed up.

She walked into a random bar, and ordered a whiskey. When she was done with that, she started dancing with a man, not liking him much. While in the middle of dancing, the dark brown hair of the man turned into a ginger. The dark asian face turned into white, with freckles. The brown eyes turned into a blue. She gasped and ran out of the bar crying.

_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully*_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully*_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully*_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully***_**_**_**_

**A month later**

Harry walked into Hermonie's home, wanting to check on her. He banished several whiskey bottles away as he made his way to her bedroom.

He opened the door, and gasped at what he found. He found the unusual still form of Hermonie, who was clutching a photo of her and Ron together waving at the photo. It was taken in their sixth year.

He checked for a pulse, desperatly. He knew deep down though it was for the best. Hermonie couldn't live without the guilt, and love she had felt for Ron.

He sighed, and sent a Patronus to Ginny telling her that Hermonie was dead. Within seconds she had appeared, and was draped over Hermonie's body crying.

"They are together now." Harry whispered.

_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully*_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully*_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully*_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully***_**_**_**_

Hermonie's coffin was lowered in her grave, as her loved ones watched. She lost a lot of people within her drunken two years, but they came back to say their final good bye's with heavy pity. Even Bill showed up.

"Let me put the dirt back." Harry told George and Seamus. They nodded and backed away. It was fitting that the last of the Golden Trio was to cover the recent death.

When Harry was done, he collasped with Ginny's arms around him by the Willow that covered Hermonie and Ron.

"She couldn't live with the burden." She whispered in his ear, tears heavily falling. "She wouldn't let it go."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. "A feeling mistaken for romantic love." He murmured. "Ended up in two deaths." He blinked away tears. "The only thing that keeps me from the route that Hermonie and Ron had taken, is that I seen the other world. They are happy, and free of the burden of guilt and alcohol."

_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully*_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully*_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully*_**Lifeisagiftgivencarefully***_**_**_**_

**A week later**

Victoria Weasly was visiting the two graves that held her 'Aunt' and Uncle. She didn't understand how they died, nobody would explain to her three year old self how, but she push. Somethings was meant to not be known.

She knelt in the middle, placing a daisy on each grave. "Mwiss you Uncl' Ron and Auntie Monie." She whispered. She barely knew Uncle Ron, but she didn't care.

She gasped and looked up when she saw two figures greeting each other. They stood akwardly, and wasn't sure what to do. The man nodded, and the girl ran into the man's arms. Victoria blinked and smiled. "You are appy' though. Dat is fine wit me." She giggled and ran back to the Burrow.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_


End file.
